


It's Just One of Them Thangs

by Exlibrisashbel, Nerdybookworm



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exlibrisashbel/pseuds/Exlibrisashbel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdybookworm/pseuds/Nerdybookworm
Summary: Sean MacGuire had guard duty. He got distracted…which usually included drinking, gambling, or sleeping but today that distraction happened to be Arthur Morgan.





	It's Just One of Them Thangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be more to come! Please comment what you think!

Sean MacGuire had guard duty. He got distracted…which usually included drinking, gambling, or sleeping but today that distraction happened to be Arthur Morgan. 

Arthur pushed Sean back against the tree as he kissed him, quickly pulling at his belt. Sean moaned as Arthur kissed a trail down his neck. 

“Shit Arthur Morgan, I didn’t take you for the type to distract a man from his duties.” Sean said as he started unbuttoning Arthurs shirt.

“Yeah well.. I’m full of surprises I guess.” Arthur mumbled while successfully getting Sean’s pants down. 

“That’s why I love ya Arthur, but we should get on with this quickly, least anyone at camp find us in this situation. Especially not Karen, oh god she’d have my fuckin’ ass she would.” Sean said as he found Arthur’s mouth and pants buckle. 

“Sure, hurry up then slow poke.” Arthur said smugly. They soon were pressed tight together and right as Arthur went to turn Sean around, they heard a calling. 

“Sean? Where the fuck are ya? Do you want everyone in this camp to die?” Hosea yelled while walking faster to where Arthur and Sean were pressed behind a tree off the path. 

Arthur and Sean shared the same look of ‘Oh shit’ before Arthur, with his pants half down and shirt unbuttoned, went running behind another tree so they wouldn’t be caught together. 

Hosea rounded the tree where Sean still stood with his pants around his ankles, thanking god that he chose to wear underwear today. 

“Well what the hell are you doing boy? Why are your pants down? Why aren’t you guarding the damned camp?” Hosea yelled at Sean, while Sean just stood there stammering. 

“Well..well ya see I...I I ...uhh” 

Meanwhile Arthur had gotten his shirt buttoned and started to buckle his pants when he realized his fault. The noise of his buckling could be heard by Hosea and Sean

“Karen? Is that you? Come out here girl, if Susan found out about this? I knew you were stupid but not this stupid!” Hosea yelled while stepping closer to where Arthur was. 

Arthur slowly peeked from around the tree at Hosea, “Hey Hosea, hey Sean, nice to see y’all!” Sean took this moment to pull his pants up. 

Hosea stood there in shock just staring at Arthur and putting two and two together.  
Finally Hosea gathered himself together and lunged for Sean. He grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against the tree. 

“Next time you decide you have better things to do than watch your camp I’ll slit your throat myself you sack of turds!” 

Hosea dropped Sean and marched off past Arthur who still stood a little shocked. 

“And YOU need to start actually thinking you moron!” And with that Hosea stomped off to Dutch’s tent. 

Sean stood up and walked towards Arthur, “What the fu’k was that about? You think he’ll tell anyone around camp? Not that I guess it would be all that bad, I mean Karen and I are jus’ buddies by that means anyway.” 

Arthur looked towards Sean and leaned against the tree with one shoulder, “You really ready for that ass kicking she’ll give you?”

Sean stood in front of Arthur, “That depends, are you fucking ready for all of me, i’m a right bitch to put up with.” Sean snorted. 

Arthur kicked himself off the tree and walked to Sean with a smug look, “I guess we’ll have to see how it goes then, won’t we? Now get back to your duties Mr. MacGuire.”


End file.
